Cruel to be Kind
by They Call Me Armageddon
Summary: The third installment of the Americans, Germans and Italians Oh My! What happens when Lovino becomes jealous of all the couples around him and Gilbert becomes fed up with his whining. A bet with Antonio of course. Can Antonio win Lovino's heart? Or will Lovino learn of the bet and push everyone away even more? Spammano, GerIta and PruCan. M for later chapters probably.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **_Hey all! So I promised myself that I wouldn't start a new story until it was almost complete…well I couldn't keep that promise. I swear though that updates will be pretty regular and once a week minimum. Anyway, No one won the contest for this story and I have titled it myself. I would, however like to thank America the Hero for her submission that will be the title for another story. As always, Lady Pyrien is an awesome beta and I appreciate all of her help and support in the endeavor called story writing. _

"GOOOOAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLL! Take that you Potato Bastard! In your face! That only proves that us Italians are smarter, better, faster and stronger then you!" Feliciano sighed as he watched his older brother dance around his living room laughing at a very distraught Ludwig. It was official; the Italians were headed to the Euro Cup finals and Lovino Vargas couldn't be more pleased.

Gilbert, on the other hand, was lying out on the floor, wailing about how the game was called unfairly and begging Matthew to make it right. Ludwig rolled his eyes at his brother's antics and kissed his boyfriend on the cheek, begrudgingly telling him that it was a good game. Feliciano smiled and shook his head.

"It's ok Luddy Ve~ I know you wanted your team to win and go on to the finals, but now we can cheer for my team together in the finals."

Ludwig looked at Feliciano and laughed a bit, glancing at Lovino who was still dancing around the living room, cheering like a five year old. "Ja, you're right Feliciano. I will cheer for Italy just as loud as I would for Germany in the Finals." Feliciano beamed and threw his arms around his tall German boyfriend. Lovino stopped and glanced at them and sneered.

"Why don't you take your touchy-feely fest somewhere else, Feliciano?" Lovino crossed his arms, glaring at them and pouting a little.

"Ve~ But it's so nice Lovi! Maybe you need more hugs _Fratello_." Feliciano got up and made his way toward his older brother, who was slowly backing away.

"No! No more of your hug therapy! I'm perfectly healthy! I don't need i…" but it was too late, Feliciano had already wrapped his arms around his squirming older brother, hugging him tightly. Both Matthew and Gilbert had sat up and were watching the Italian brothers closely, laughing.

When they were able to recover and Feliciano had stopped hugging Lovino, the rest of the evening went by rather smoothly, the couples (and Lovino) enjoying a dinner of pasta, wurst and pancakes. It's totally better than it sounds; kind of like breakfast for dinner…with pasta.

The night wound down and as it came to an end, Ludwig hugged his brother and shook his future brother-in-law's hand goodbye. Feliciano waved as they closed the door and he turned back to his boyfriend, smiling. "That was fun Luddy, Ve~ we should do that again for the final game." Ludwig nodded and smiled, taking Feliciano's hand and leading him towards their bedroom only to be stopped by Lovino.

"Where do you think you're taking my brother you stupid bastard!" He took Feliciano's free hand and yanked him away from Ludwig.

Ludwig sighed, "I was taking him to _our _bedroom Lovino. This is _our _house after all. You're just here as our guest, remember that."

Feliciano stepped away from his brother and returned to Ludwig's side, nodding. "It's true Lovi…maybe you should go home now." Feliciano looked a bit guilty as he said that, and he put his head down, but he meant it.

Lovino looked to the Potato Bastard and then to his brother, baffled. "Fine, if you want me out, I'll just go back to my apartment…alone." Lovino stormed towards the door, but stopped as he was opening it. "Don't expect to be welcome in my apartment again Feliciano...I don't want to see a traitor like you ever again." And with those words he was out of his brother's apartment.

The six block walk back to his own apartment was long and he had to try really hard to not cry the entire way there. His brother had turned on him, had given him up for some stupid German bastard.

His apartment was a cluttered mess and there was an obvious stench lingering in the air. Lovino huffed a bit. Feliciano knew that he was no good at any sort of cleaning and yet he still expected him to be able to maintain a nice looking apartment. He sorted his way through the mess to his bedroom, removed some garbage from his bed and fell asleep, trying to forget how lonely it was in the room without his annoying little brother.

"Oh come on Toni, just cover for me one day…but I would…ok so maybe I wouldn't, but still! If you do this for me this one time…" Lovino rolled his eyes at the rambling Albino Freak, taking his place behind the desk.

"Oi you, Albino Bastard, who are you mumbling to? You have work to get done!"

Gilbert looked back at Lovino and sighed, hanging up the phone. "I was trying to get my next shift covered. Birdie and I made plans to go cake testing this afternoon and I totally forgot that I was scheduled to work until 8pm today." The albino pouted, crossing his arms. "Now I have to call him and cancel for today…I hate doing that to him…" He pulled out his phone and began dialing Matthew's number before turning to the grumpy Italian, grinning. "Lovino…do you think that you could cover my shift for me? I know it means you'll be working a lot later, but I promise you I will return the favor. Please Lovino!"

Lovino laughed, preparing to throw down the Prussian's request but he then grinned, flashing an evil smirk at Gilbert. "Ok…but to pay me back you have to clean my apartment for a month. Deal?" Foolishly, poor Gilbert agreed to Lovino's demands.

As Lovino's shift—a whopping ten hours—ended, he grabbed his coat, not looking forward to the lonely night back in his once shared apartment. He used to almost enjoy returning to the small apartment he shared with his brother, but now it was just too empty for his likings. He thought of anywhere else he could go and nowhere immediately came to mind. He and Feliciano had fought and the Potato Bastard was still there, so that was a no and he really didn't have any friends. He sighed and then remembered. Gilbert had a place pretty close by with his fiancée…Marcus, Michael, Melvin…no none of those were right, but whatever his name was, they had a place together that he could visit.

Lovino knocked (read _pounded_) on Gilbert's door, tapping his foot impatiently. _Dammit _how long did it take to get to the door? It's not like their place was that big anyway. He humphed slightly and was ready to just give up hope when he heard someone unlocking the door. Finally! On the other side was a very disheveled, almost angry, Matthew. "Lovino? What…what are you doing here? What do you want? It's really late." Lovino took no notice of the Canadian and simply walked right in.

"Well you know, I was just in the area and thought that it might be nice if I stopped in to say hello." He shrugged, pretty smug with himself, plopping down on the couch.

"Mattie! What's going…?" Gilbert stopped when he walked into the room and noticed the little Italian. "Lovino…what are you doing here? Why aren't you at your place?"

Lovino huffed and stood. "Way to be hospitable. I came over purely out of the goodness of my heart because I thought you might like to see me, but no, it seems like I'm unwanted." He stood, getting ready to leave.

Matthew, like the truly good person he was, stopped the huffing Italian. "Just…wait for a minute ok Lovino?" Matthew grabbed Gilbert by the arm and dragged him into the kitchen. Lovino, being the nosy little turd he was, stood flat against the wall so they couldn't see him and listened.

"Birdie, he can't just barge in here uninvited! We both know that it's rude and that he's unwelcome here!" Gilbert huffed, obviously angry.

"Yeah I know, I know, but we can't just tell him that now can we? We need to be nice…he's probably having a hard time dealing with the fact that he's living alone…"

Gilbert scoffed, "You're talking about him like he's a lost puppy Mattie. The fact is, he's a big boy and he knows how to take care of himself."

Matthew sighed in defeat. "I know Gilbert…I just feel bad for him, ya know? He's just so impossible to live with and to be around…I would pay my entire life savings to whoever could live with that…"

Lovino bit his lip, putting on the grumpiest frown he could muster and he stormed out of the house, heading the opposite direction to his own apartment. How could they say things like that about him? He wasn't that bad to be around and he wasn't a lost puppy or impossible to live with. In fact, he was rather fantastic to be around. He wasn't useless; he just…had better things to do most of the time.

His apartment didn't support his way of thinking very well and he humphed again, heading straight for bed, not wanting to deal with it anymore. He wasn't that bad was he? Was it really so hard to be around him that people had to whisper about it behind his back?

He didn't go to work the next day, even though it was Wednesday and Wednesday was his time to tell stories to the kids. He may not have been great to live with, but everyone admitted that he was the best with the kids. He just couldn't get out of bed to face Matthew, Gilbert and Feliciano. Matthew made breakfast on Wednesdays, Feliciano was at the desk and Gilbert was the recess duty. He couldn't deal with them all at once, so he stayed home and tried (note: _tried_) to clean up the apartment but only succeeded in making it worse.

Meanwhile at the children's home, everyone was wondering where the other Italian was. Usually, he was the one that was on time, but this time, Feliciano was the earliest of them. When asked about it, he shrugged, and then got teary, explaining that he and Lovino weren't speaking really.

Matthew sighed and placed his hand on the younger man's shoulder, "The fact is Feliciano, you have to speak to him at some point and apologize for your part of the argument…and maybe the time to do that is today. Listen, I'll take over for you while you talk to your brother. Sound good?"

Feliciano bit his lip a bit but nodded. "Y-you're right Matthew…I need to talk to _mi Fratello."_

Gilbert stepped forward, scratching the back of his head a bit. "I should probably go with you…I said some pretty awful things about him and I should apologize for it…no matter how true they were." Feliciano nodded and grabbed his coat, heading out the door to his brother's.

Lovino was agitated as he answered the door. He had to climb out of a pile of books just to answer the damn thing and that wasn't very much fun at all. Obviously, cleaning hadn't been going so well and this new intrusion only frustrated him more. He opened the door, ready to scream at whoever was trying to sell him whatever but he was frozen in his tracks at the sight of his brother and the Albino Freak.

Lovino crossed his arms, trying to look as serious and intimidating as he could. "What…what do you two want? I'm sort of busy so make it quick."

Feliciano winced a bit, but Gilbert just rolled his eyes and pulled Feliciano into the house behind him. "We're here to talk to you Lovi. You didn't show up at work and worried some people v-ve~" Lovino snorted at his brother's halfhearted "ve~" and raised an eyebrow.

"Is that what you wanted to say? That I worried some people? Well now you've said it and you can go, good bye!" He did his best to shoo them out the door but to no avail, they stood firm, or at least Gilbert did, Feliciano was ready to retreat the minute his big brother told him to.

"Listen you little brat, we're here to apologize and then bring you back to the home with us. The kids were asking where you were during morning story time. They don't like anyone as much as they like you so get over yourself and get your ass down to work!" Gilbert had to keep from screaming it at the now shaking Italian, but he meant it and he was tired of the cranky little man thinking so little of himself and then taking it out on others. "So are you coming or not?"

Lovino just scowled and shook his head. "No I'm not…I know how _unwanted _I am among all you couples…I know that you despise me being the third wheel so I'm just going to stay here and learn how to clean." He was a stubborn brat, Gilbert had to give him that, but it was the last straw for him.

"You listen here Lovino, none of us have ever had a problem inviting you along, in fact, we only started disliking it when you became even more of an asshole! You know what I think Lovino? I think that you're just jealous of us and that seeing us together makes you remember how unlovable you are. I mean you really shouldn't try and deny what everyone knows is true. You're single because no one will stay with you. You're rude, arrogant, and loud, you suck at doing anything domestic…hell the only thing you're good at is cooking and telling stories so why would _anyone _ever love you! I mean, how could anyone love you when you don't even love yourself." Gilbert shrugged, his anger slowly receding. "Come on Feli; let's leave this little brat to wallow on his own." Feliciano tried to reach out to his brother, he could see how hurt Lovino was by Gilbert's words, but the albino was very quick in leading him out the door and back towards the children's home.

Lovino couldn't handle it all at once: his brother's betrayal, the ever growing mess in the house and the fact that maybe, just _maybe _that damn albino bastard was right. Maybe his problem was that he didn't love himself enough. He just shook his head at the thought, bringing his stuffed tomato closer to his chest, trying not to cry.

**A/N: _I hope you all enjoyed the first installment of Cruel to be Kind. I will be updating every Monday until the completion of this story. And sorry that there isn't an Antonio yet. Remember to __REVIEW__ and send the story to your friends so they can read it too. _**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **_Hey all. So I'm updating early because next week I will be off the grid. Oh no~ I feel like I'm abandoning all of you…On the bright side, being off of the grid will give me a chance to catch up on my writing and hopefully finish chapters 4 and 5. Right now I can see Lady just sitting there laughing thinking, "Yeah…sure she's going to finish her writing." But in all seriousness, without a boyfriend, it's a lot easier to write. So Here ya'll go. The next chapter of Cruel to be Kind. Thanks Lady for being a great Beta._

Gilbert sighed, working through the day, putting up with Feliciano's whining. Ok, so maybe yelling at Lovino and saying those things to him in that manner wasn't the best idea, but it got his point across right? The kid would never learn unless someone gave it to him straight. He tried to tell that to Mattie, but this time, even he agreed with Feliciano.

"I'm serious Gilbert…You know that Lovino is sensitive to that kind of stuff. You could have at least let Feliciano _say_ something to him. It might have made the whole situation better." Gilbert just nodded, feeling guiltier than ever, but refusing to admit it. He still thought, somewhere in the depths of his mind, that he was right to have said what he said and how he said it; not even Birdie could make him think otherwise.

Antonio Fernandez-Carriedo had known Gilbert for a short time in the children's home when he had resided there over the course of a year and he had later reconnected with Gilbert when he moved back at sixteen. The two had been drinking buddies since they could drink and even a bit before then. Overall, they were rather close, so seeing Gilbert toss the drinks back was nothing new to Antonio, but to see him so distressed over something that wasn't Matthew or wedding related was odd. Usually the tall albino was pretty laid back so seeing him this stressed was worrisome.

Gilbert slammed his drink down on the table, sighing softly. "I'm serious Toni…this kid is a nightmare. He's my brother's boyfriend's older brother so I try and be as nice to him as I can but he's a serious brat! I don't know how Feliciano has dealt with it for so long! I would have seriously gone mad by now." He shook his head and took another large drink from his glass, looking up at his friend sitting across the table from him.

"Oh come on _mi amigo, _he can't be that bad, I mean sure, he has some self-esteem and personality issues, that doesn't make him unlovable and that certainly doesn't give you any room to say the things you said to him let alone take his brother with you. But hey, what do I know right? I mean I wasn't even there."

Gilbert let out a drunken groan, shaking his head, "But really Antonio, you don't get it, you don't know Lovino and really, you weren't even there! So don't pass judgment on my decisions!" Antonio just sighed and shook his head, laughing a bit at his friend. When he continued, Antonio had to keep from laughing. "I…I mean really, the kid can't clean or do anything…what kind of a queer is he? I mean, even I know how to clean and do the laundry and this is _me!_ I bet you $30 and four bushels of tomatoes that even _you, _the infamous lover couldn't get him to even _like_ you. How sad is that?"

Now something interesting about the Spaniard that not many people knew was that he had the hardest time turning down a bet, even when it was just in jest. He smirked, his eyes flashing in the dull light. "Make it $40 and six bushels and you've got yourself a deal. If I lose, I'll get you three of the finest kegs of German beer that money can buy instead of the tomatoes. Sound like a bet?"

Gilbert laughed and took Antonio's hand, shaking it firmly. "You've got yourself a deal." The two shook on it and laughed, both taking another drink from their glasses.

Antonio woke up with a groan, his head pounding. He was used to hangovers, but this was particularly bad. As he wracked his brain trying to remember why, he made his way to his bathroom, downing two Advil before stepping into the shower, working on getting that drunkard smell off of him.

As he worked the shampoo through his hair he remembered. They had broken out the "good stuff". It was high quality Spanish rum that Antonio had brought back from Spain with him the other month after visiting his adopted family. He groaned softly, thankful that he had another bottle stored away somewhere.

After his shower, he made his way to the kitchen, pulling out all the ingredients for his hangover special. He laughed as he thought about its creation. The first week after Matthew and Gilbert fought, Gilbert spent so much time at Antonio's apartment that it seemed like he lived there. He slept, cried and ate there, finally, one night, convincing Antonio to drink with him. The two had gotten so hammered that when they woke up, moving was a pain. Everything hurt. It was too bright, too loud, pure hell. As soon as their heads stopped splitting, Antonio got up and walked (read _crawled)_ to the kitchen throwing anything and everything he could think of into a skillet and sautéing it. He searched through his fridge to look for eggs so he could make it into a frittata, his normal hangover food, but he couldn't find any there so he looked in his cupboard (not as odd an egg storing place as one might think). He grabbed the first bag he saw, poured some into a bowl with a little milk, whisked it up and poured it on top of all of the meat and vegetables. When he and Gilbert ate it, it was like the ultimate cure. Nothing seemed as awful as it had pre-frittata. However, something was obviously different. It was cakier than usual, fluffier almost. Both men had to laugh when they saw what Antonio had put into it. Pancake batter. Gilbert promptly began to sob, but it had become their hangover food ever since.

As Antonio whisked together the batter, he heard Gilbert on the phone, sounding oddly apologetic. "Really Birdie, I'm so sorry I didn't call last night, I meant to but Antonio and I were drinking and it slipped my mind. I promise I'll be home soon, all right? I'm fine and I'm sorry I made you worry." The albino stepped into the kitchen, smiling the phone still up to his ear. "I love you too Birdie." He hung up and looked at the pan. "Hangover special?" Antonio just laughed and nodded.

Antonio put half on both of their plates and the two sat down to eat. It was a quiet breakfast until Gilbert sighed, looking up at his friend. "Were you serious about taking that bet Toni?"

Antonio glanced up and thought for a moment, trying to remember the bet Gilbert was talking about before nodding. "_Si. _I do plan on going through with it. I mean, it's possible that I could fall for him in the process too, right?" Gilbert nodded and smiled a bit, yeah, you're right," the albino laughed a bit, "this will be interesting."

After Gilbert left, Antonio cleaned up the kitchen and thought about how bad this kid could be. If Gilbert said he would have a hard time liking him that meant that their personalities would probably clash. Antonio laughed a bit at the thought, someone clash with him? That never happened. He got along with everyone and vice versa. He frowned when he looked through his fridge, noticing that it was nearly empty. He sighed, grabbing his coat and wallet, stepping out the door.

Antonio had always enjoyed doing grocery shopping, but with the remnants of a hangover, nothing seemed nearly as enjoyable as it usually did. He groaned, finally deciding on getting a cup of coffee before doing the shopping. He ordered his usual vanilla latté and looked around the café, looking for a place to sit. The only open spot was across from a very attractive guy around his own age, grumpily staring at what smelled like a caramel latté. He took his drink and stood next to the table, layering on his Spanish charm.

"Hey, is it alright if I sit here?" Lovino's brow furrowed and he looked up when he heard the smooth Spanish voice. He raised an eyebrow and just nodded, looking back out the window, choosing to remain silent, a first for him. The man sat down and sipped at his drink. Lovino took a few quick glances at the man sitting across from him. He was tan with curly brown hair and bright green eyes. He was gorgeous, but Lovino just shook his head, focusing his gaze on the street.

Antonio focused his gaze on the beautiful young man across from him, tilting his head a bit as he stared at him. "My name is Antonio Fernandez-Carriedo. It's nice to meet you." He smiled brightly at him and was taken aback by the man's harsh retaliation.

"Yeah, whatever, did I ask you, you stupid bastard?" He pouted slightly, crossing his arms before speaking again. "I'm Lovino Vargas." Antonio smiled, Lovino Vargas. So he was Italian? He had to repress a small giggle, the things he had heard about Italian lovers could make anyone shiver in delight.

"That's a lovely name. What is a lovely specimen like you doing here all alone?" The Italian blushed deeply, sending a shiver down the Spaniards spine. It was the loveliest expression he had seen on anyone's face.

Lovino felt a blush light up his face and he had had enough. He stood a deep frown on his face. "If I had realized you would have been such a bother I never would have let you sit down asshole." He walked away, making his way to work, not looking forward to facing everyone on his own.

Antonio watched as Lovino walked away, grinning. He frowned when he remembered that he and Gilbert had a bet. He shrugged; well if he lost he could always go on wooing that little Italian cutie. He laughed as he stood, tipping the barista and walking to the grocery store. He was raised in one of the countries of passion and was himself a Spaniard. It shouldn't be too difficult.

Antonio had always enjoyed grocery shopping. It was a time when he could relax and imagine all of the new recipes that each ingredient could open up to him. He usually ended up walking out of the grocery store with more than he had planned. This time, however, everything had a purpose. Everything in his cart had been on his list, and for that, he was very proud. He was stocking up so that as soon as he began wooing Gilbert's friend, he could cook spontaneously, one of the most romantic gestures he could think of.

He frowned when he realized how hard it was going to be to walk all of these groceries to his apartment and he pulled out his phone, calling his little brother, Juan Carlos. The two looked nothing alike and hadn't been close until Antonio had moved out, but shortly after, Juan Carlos (or JC as he was often called) had fought with their parents and stormed out of the house. He bought a plane ticket to the states, called his brother from the airport and the two had lived together for about three months before JC got a job and then an apartment.

Antonio thanked his brother profusely as they loaded his bags into the backseat of the car. JC rolled his eyes and laughed a bit. "Seriously bro, whatcha gonna do with all this food? It's gonna go bad pretty quick man."

Antonio nodded and then slapped a smug look on his face. "Yeah, but I'm going to be in the process of wooing so I'll be cooking for more than one person."

JC just rolled his eyes again and laughed. "Yeah, romantic homemade dinners are nice sometimes, but after a while I bet he's gonna get bored. You might wanna space them out a bit more."

Antonio tilted his head and thought for a moment, nodding, "Yes, it seems you're right." He began to sniff in an over exaggerated manner, patting his little brother on the shoulder. "I've finally taught you something about _amour_. I'm so proud!" JC snorted and shook his head, driving the rest of the way to Antonio's place in silence.

When Antonio had managed to get everything put away he thought about all of the things he could make for Gilbert's friend and all of the things he would do to woo him. It then dawned on him that he didn't even know Gilbert's friend's name. Some lover he was. He pulled out his phone, and texted Gilbert, scolding himself for not realizing it sooner.

_**To Gilbert the Awesome**_

_**From Toño**_

_Hey Gil! So I just realized that I have no idea what that guy's name is. Isn't that funny!_

Gilbert groaned when he heard his phone go off. He disconnected himself from Mattie's neck, shivering slightly when he heard his Birdie's groan of disappointment. He checked his phone and rolled his eyes, kissing Mattie's neck one more time before answering.

_**To: Toño**_

_**From: Gilbert the Awesome**_

_His name is Lovino Vargas. Now don't text me back or I will have to strangle you. Mattie and I are making up for some lost time._

Antonio read the text multiple times just to make sure he had read it right. Lovino Vargas was the name that the cute little Italian at the café had given him and that could only mean one thing: he had to win the bet.

**A/N:**_ So, questions, comments, concerns? Those can all be submitted to me via reviews…so please do that. I don't mind if you review all the way at the end of the story…but that's a long ways away…reviews make me write faster ^_^_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **_I'm getting so ahead of myself….*sigh* So I'm updating. I'm throwing myself back onto the grid because of all of the love I got from you guys after the update. Guys, thank you! There's already tons of favorites and stuff and that makes me so happy and I hope you continue to send me all that love. __**Soulmateofrage **__in particular has said some things that have pushed this update ahead and made me sit in a Starbucks just to update. So once again, Lady-Pyrien has been an amazing beta. Go read her story __**Kismet. **__So good. _

Lovino was less than thrilled to go to work the next day, but he rolled himself out of bed and made himself presentable. He was shocked at work when Gilbert came up looking a bit frazzled, maybe even humble.

"Listen Lovino, what I said wasn't right and neither was dragging your brother away with me. I want to make it up to you somehow…"

Lovino was taken aback by Gilbert's apology but he just shrugged, crossing his arms. "Whatever albino bastard, I don't care. Do whatever you want." He began to walk away but he felt Gilbert's hand wrap around his wrist and tug him backwards. When he turned around to cuss the dumb albino bastard out, he was frozen by his wide grin.

"In that case, why don't you double with Mattie and me tomorrow night? I already have the perfect guy in mind. He'll pick you up around seven. See you then squirt!" And with that, he ran away, cackling. Lovino groaned, shaking his head in silent refusal. He wouldn't do it, absolutely not.

Lovino scowled at himself in the mirror as Feliciano pranced around his apartment, cleaning it and giving him date advice. "Now big brother, remember to be nice, ask him about himself and what he likes. If Gilbert likes him, then he's sure to be a good guy!" Lovino just ignored his rambling younger brother and straightened his vest. He looked quite dashing really in comfortable, dark jeans, a dark purple shirt that complimented his olive tones quite nicely and a black vest, tying the two pieces together. He heard a knock on the door and tried to wipe the scowl off of his face. He grabbed his fedora and placed it on his head before answering the door.

The man on the other side looked oddly familiar. He was tall, with gorgeous green eyes and soft, curly brown hair. He studied him closely before it dawned on him. It was the guy from the coffee shop! His smooth, Spanish voice pulled him from his thoughts.

"If this isn't fate then I don't know what is. Hello again Lovino Vargas. Do you remember me? Antonio Fernandez-Carriedo? We met the other day at a…"

Lovino cut him off, "Yeah I know where we met bastard, if I had known you were the albino freak's friend I wouldn't have let you sit down."

Antonio laughed a little, pulling out a rose and sticking it in that little breast pocket on his vest. "You wound me so Lovi~ And if I might say, you look quite dashing tonight. Those colors look wonderful on you." Lovino blushed, mumbling something about not being allowed to call him 'Lovi' before taking in his date's appearance.

Antonio dressed in tight grey jeans, jeans that made you go "oh dayum" just looking at them and a nicely fitted red shirt, the first two buttons open, revealing some of that caramel colored chest. Lovino blushed deeper when he realized he was gawking and he quickly placed a scowl back on his face. "Yeah well I guess you don't look too bad either. For a bastard anyway."

Antonio grinned, taking Feliciano by the hand and pulling him along behind him. Always the gentleman, Antonio opened the door of his (Juan Carlos') car for Lovino and then slipped into the driver's seat. He tried to make small talk, but everything he said was shot down rather quickly by the fiery tempered Italian with either a, "shut up bastard" or an "I really don't give two shits." Antonio sighed, finally realizing what Gilbert meant. The kid was hardheaded at best and a completely stubborn jackass at worst.

It was a relief to finally get to the restaurant and find Matthew and Gilbert. Antonio hugged Gilbert and kissed both of Matthew's cheeks warmly and Gilbert and Matthew smiled politely at Lovino. He just glared and muttered a hello, suddenly becoming nervous and fidgeting slightly. They were seated in a booth near the back, in a softly lit, very romantic booth. Lovino felt himself grow very uncomfortable. His brother was the nice sociable one, he was the grumpy shut-in. It might not have been a great thing to call himself, but he knew it was true. The waitress smiled at them, her eyes lingering on Antonio and she asked if they would like something to drink. Before Lovino could answer her, Antonio had already ordered for both of them.

"H-hey! I can order for myself you know stupid bastard." He folded his arms and huffed, avoiding Antonio's gaze.

"Ahh yes I know you can Lovi, but I've been here before, I know the best wine." Suddenly Antonio became nervous. "You do drink wine don't you? Or are you more of a beer person or…"

Lovino huffed again, pouting slightly, "Wine is just fine bastard…"

Matthew and Gilbert exchanged glances during the exchange and suddenly Gilbert realized that setting them up on a date, even a double date was probably a bad idea. It did, however go over better than either Matthew or Gilbert had thought. Lovino stayed quiet mostly until it was time to order the main course. Lovino spent nearly five minutes looking for something to suit his tastes exactly and when he found it, he beamed.

The waitress went around the table and finally got to Lovino. Antonio made a jump to order for him but Lovino was too quick and he smacked him on the head, shooting him a glare before ordering. "I'd like the _fettuccine alfredo_ with extra _parmasano ramano. _Please…" he added the last bit very quietly, but Grandpa Roma had always insisted that he and Feliciano add please and thank you whenever they ordered from a restaurant. Everyone around the table looked a bit shocked at the 'please' added onto the end of his request, but they went back to talking when Lovino shot them a quick glare.

"So Lovino, how're Feliciano and Ludwig?" Matthew smiled a bit at the irritable Vargas and hoped that he hadn't said anything that would set him off.

Lovino just scowled and played with his fork. "Feliciano and that potato bastard are fine…still living together after all aren't they? And really, you guys have been spending more time with my brother than I have, so shouldn't you know the answer to that?" His words were harsh and he scowled at them.

Antonio just continued to smile and he laughed a bit. "So Feliciano is his name? I've seen him before at Gilbert's. Damn I'm disappointed that I didn't snatch him up before Ludwig did, he's such a cutie!"

He said it jokingly, but the minute the words left his mouth, Lovino's fists clenched. "If you want to be with him so much, why didn't you invite him along as well? After all, everyone just _loves _my little brother so much. He's just so damn _perfect _isn't he? Well isn't he?" His voice rose and he finally stood up, obviously hurt by what his date had said. Sure he barely knew the guy, but he was spending the evening with him, not Feliciano, so why couldn't he just get over it. Lovino left the table, pulling out his phone and dialing his brother's cell phone number. He hated doing it, but in the end, his brother was the only friend he really had.

Lovino sat on a bench outside, glaring at the ground, waiting for Feliciano to pick him up. Of course his little brother would lecture him on yelling at the others, 'It's not their fault,' Feliciano would tell him, 'You just lost your temper. Maybe you should go apologize.' He could just hear it. He glared at the ground, relieved when he heard a small honk. He slipped into the passenger seat and humphed.

"What happened, Lovi? Did it not go well?" Feliciano was genuinely worried about his older brother. He had tried to date before, but it always ended with them fighting and Feliciano driving to pick him up.

"No Feliciano, it did _not _go well. Just…just take me home, alright?" Feliciano frowned and nodded, taking Lovino back to his apartment. "It'll be alright _Fratello, _just get some rest and I'll see you at work tomorrow." Lovino just nodded and went up to his apartment, not even taking notice of how clean it was as he took of his vest and spread himself out across his bed, trying to sleep.

Lovino groaned when he heard someone banging on his door. He rolled over in bed, covering his ears with a pillow. When the pounding continued, Lovino grumbled and stood, going to the door and yelling at it, "Go away; it's too late for any visitors!" He winced when he heard that smooth Spanish voice on the other side.

"But Lovi, I'm here to apologize! I'm sorry I said those things…even though I'm not quite sure what I said, but still!"

Lovino opened his door, a scowl on his face. "Listen you dumb Spanish bastard, why don't you just go play with my little brother. You said you liked him, and I obviously can't compare to Feliciano." With that he slammed the door on Antonio's face.

Work the next day was hectic; Lovino was the only one working with the kids that day, meaning he had to make sure everything was done while still paying attention to the little devils. He was at his wits end; he had a baby cradled against his side and a child around seven, leading him by the hand. It took all he had to not fall over and drop the baby. He tried to calm the kids down, get them to stop tugging on his arms, but it was like they weren't listening. He tripped his eyes wide. He waited to hit the ground, but instead was met with two warm arms and a soft laugh.

"Are you alright Lovi? You might want to be more careful."

Lovino stood straight, making sure the baby was alright and then he glared at the Spaniard. "What do you want, bastard? I'm kind of busy if you couldn't tell." Lovino pushed past him, taking the seven year olds hand again.

Antonio sighed and followed him, "I came here to apologize, Lovino. I shouldn't have said those things about your brother while we were on a date. I should have paid more attention to you. Can you forgive me?"

Lovino stopped and looked at Antonio, grumbling softly. Antonio raised an eyebrow, confused. "I'm sorry Lovi, I didn't quite catch that."

Lovino sighed and chewed on his lip. "I said it's alright…I forgive you."

Antonio grinned and laughed a little. "That's wonderful, Lovi. Now, to make it up to you may I take you on another date? This time, just us, at my place. I'll even cook for you."

Lovino raised an eyebrow and shrugged, rocking the baby in his arms a little. "I guess…you can try and make it up to me like that…" Antonio grinned and kissed Lovino on the cheek. "That's great, I'll pick you up at six then?"

Lovino could just nod before he shook his head. "No, no. I don't get off of work until eight. I have to put the kids to bed." Antonio nodded and crinkled his nose slightly. "How about six tomorrow then, does that work?" Lovino thought for a moment before nodding. "Sure…I think I can fit you in tomorrow, dumb bastard." Antonio grinned and kissed his cheek again. "Then I'll see you at six tomorrow night then Lovi~"

Lovino was beat by the end of his shift, not looking forward to the walk back to his apartment. He said goodbye to the others and grabbed his jacket, stepping out of the building, holding back a yawn. He stretched as he walked down the stairs, jumping slightly when he heard someone behind him.

"Lovi, are you ok? Should you be walking back to your apartment alone?" Lovino groaned as he turned around, facing Antonio.

"What are you doing you stupid bastard? Following me? I have to see you tomorrow and honestly I'd like to spend as little time with you as possible asshole." Antonio gasped and placed his hand over his heart, "You wound me Lovi; I was just coming here to check up on you and see if you wanted someone to walk you home. I know that it's kind of a long walk from here to your place."

Lovino just rolled his eyes, scowling at the grinning Spaniard. "It's not like I can convince you not to, right?"

Antonio laughed a bit, and nodded. "You're right, you can't. So why do you work at a children's home? Why not a chef or a teacher or something?" Lovino stuck his hands in his pockets and shrugged.

"Same reason Gilbert and Feliciano work there. It's where we were raised. Grandpa Rome found Feli and me when we were little and brought us to the orphanage. He didn't have the resources to raise us himself but he checked in on us a lot. He taught Feliciano and me to cook as well. One of our first jobs was at his restaurant. One day we both decided that we owed the orphanage something and we began working there." Lovino blushed, he hadn't meant to reveal that much information to the stranger and he resorted to scowling even harder.

Antonio smiled at him, laughing a little. "I would like to meet this 'Grandpa Rome.' He sounds like a good man." Lovino's face hardened and he stopped in front of a tall building. "This is my place…you can go now bastard." Antonio's face fell but he just nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow then Lovi. Sleep well."

Lovino just nodded and for the second night in a row, Lovino didn't even bother to eat or get ready for bed. He just sprawled out on his bed and felt tears falling down his cheeks. He missed his Grandpa Rome, now more than ever.

**A/N:**_So…there it is….I'm updating before I even have Chapter 5 done…*sigh* I will try hard to not get behind on updates, but school starts in a couple weeks and you have no idea how like….stressful stuff is getting. But for you, I shall continue! _


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: **_Hello everyone! New chapter and all. I hope you enjoy it. I'm really hoping that I can get a couple more chapters out before school starts, but I'm anticipating that I might only get 1 or two more done. So sorry all. I really hope you can forgive any slow updates in the future. I love you readers!_

For the second time in three days, Lovino found himself standing in front of a mirror, examining his appearance. On the insistence of his little brother, he kept it more casual this time and he fidgeted slightly with the hem of his V-neck shirt. His brother had let him borrow a pair of skinny jeans that Feliciano claimed made his butt look "super sheezy." Whatever _that _meant.

He heard someone knock on the door and he placed a scowl on his face before answering the door. He glared at Antonio, his arms crossed over his chest. "Oh Lovi~ Looking as handsome as ever. Tell me how I got so lucky as to have you agree to let me cook for you?"

Antonio waited, watched for that deep blush that usually coated Lovino's face and wasn't disappointed. He grinned and extended his arm for the blushing Italian and laughed softly when Lovino pushed his arm away and stepped out of his apartment. "So I realized the other night how close together we live so I hope you don't mind that we walk. It's so lovely outside, isn't it?" Lovino just shrugged and crossed his arms, "I guess its ok…"

The entire walk to Antonio's house, the tall Spaniard kept trying to hold Lovino's hand or place his arm around the other's shoulders only to be met with a harsh shove in the opposite direction. Antonio took it in stride, up for the challenge that Lovino posed.

Antonio's apartment was rather close to Lovino's so the walk seemed to take little time at all. Antonio opened the door for Lovino, smiling as he ushered the younger man in. "So Lovi, what kind of foods do you like? I can make anything your little heart desires~" Lovino flushed slightly and crossed his arms, slouching in the corner. "I don't care what you make as long as there are tomatoes and pasta in it…and no potatoes! If I find one piece of potato in anything you make, I'm out of here!" Antonio just laughed and nodded, "Of course not Lovi~ I wouldn't dream of feeding you a potato." Lovino just humphed and sat down at the small kitchen table as Antonio began to cook.

Antonio felt odd cooking under the watchful gaze of the younger man. He had never had anyone scrutinize his work so much, but he took it in stride, carrying out his plan with care. He reached up for a large pasta pot and filled it, grinning when he noticed the Italian's eyes widen and light up a bit.

"What…what kind of pasta dish are you making? I…I've been watching this entire time and I haven't been able to place it." Antonio laughed slightly and smiled as he placed the pot on the hot stove, whipping his hands as he waited for it to come to a boil. "It's one I created about 4 months ago. I even have special pasta for it. I use special tomato oil instead of olive oil and the sauce is made up of green and red tomatoes. Sound alright?" Lovino stared in awe at the man in front of him, baffled that he had created a new kind of pasta. He just managed to nod, trying not to smile and instead crossed his arms and frowned. "Sure bastard, sounds alright…I guess."

It wasn't much longer until Antonio moved Lovino to the dining room, pouring him a glass of red wine and placing a plate of the luscious smelling pasta in front of him. Antonio sat and began to eat, so Lovino cautiously dug into his own dinner. He was pleasantly shocked. The dish in front of him was more than good. It was amazing. He made himself not dig into like a pig and instead, twirled it on his fork and savored each bite. The silence wasn't awkward, as much as Lovino tried to tell himself it was. In fact, it was quite nice, the quiet sound of fork scraping against plates, the sound of glasses being picked up and set down. As the meal began to come to a close, Antonio began asking his guest more and more questions. Was he really from Italy? Did he know who his parents were? Were he and Feliciano twins? How many boyfriends had he had? Had he had his first kiss? Lovino grumbled through each question, his eyes down. He flushed and straight up refused to answer any questions revolving around his love life (or lack thereof) and threatened to beat the Spaniard to a pulp if he ever brought it up again. Antonio just managed a laugh, and continued eating.

Dinner ended on a good, but silent note and Antonio cleared the dishes and brought back a _lemoncelo _and two small dishes of chocolate mousse. He smiled and poured the dessert liquor in a new glass and placed the dessert in front of Lovino.

"This is an old family recipe. For the mousse I mean. I've never had one quite like it anywhere other than this little diner. It was a family run Italian place…" Antonio sighed softly, frowning. "The owner left me the recipe in his will. You see he died recently. But no more of that talk! I hope you enjoy it!" Suddenly Lovino realized that he had seen this man even before they had run into each other at the café, he had been at Grandpa Rome's funeral. And he had inherited the mousse. Not he or Feliciano. Not even that damn Albino bastard had got it. This damn Spanish bastard had it. Lovino stood up, refusing to even touch the mousse and instead just stormed out of the house and back to his own apartment, his arms crossed, hurt filling him.

Antonio stood there, more than confused, but a little hurt himself. He had thought that the dinner had been going well, but as soon as he had brought out dessert, Lovino had left. He sighed and picked up the dishes, finishing his own mousse, refusing to let it go to waste, and putting Lovino's untouched dessert in the fridge. He sat down lazily in a chair and pulled out his phone, texting Gilbert.

**To Gilbert the Awesome**

**From Toño **

_That little Italian sure is a spitfire. He just stormed out of here as I was serving dessert!_

Gilbert groaned as he felt his pocket vibrate. Toño was probably texting him to whine about Lovino. He prepared himself to text back a great big "told you so" when he read the text. His eyebrows furrowed and he thought for a moment.

**To Toño**

**From Gilbert the Awesome**

_That's weird. Usually you can win over that little bastard's heart with a good dessert. What'd you make?_

**To Gilbert the Awesome**

**From Toño**

_That chocolate mousse I got from Roma when he died._

Gilbert groaned when he read the text, his face meeting his palm before he replied to his very slow friend.

**To Toño**

**From Gilbert the Awesome**

_That's why dumbass. Everyone wanted that recipe, but Lovino thought that he and Feli were bound to get it. Roma was like their grandfather. They even called him Grandpa Rome…we all did._

Antonio sighed, running his hand through his hair, realizing that he truly was an idiot. It made sense now. The old man that had found them and taught them to cook, everything. That made a lot of sense as he began to think about it. So soon after his death it was hard for him to even make it, but for Lovino to realize that the precious recipe had been given to someone he barely knew so soon after must have been worse.

Lovino pulled his phone out of his pocket quickly texting his brother, actually asking if he could come over. Feliciano, shocked that his brother was even asking and not just barging right in, told him it was fine.

Lovino walked into his brother's apartment, a deep frown on his face. As soon as Feliciano sat down with him on the couch, he began ranting about how that damn Spaniard had stolen the recipe and how he never wanted to even hear the man's name again. Feliciano, although distraught by the news as well, was a bit more rational, reminding Lovino that they had received every other recipe and that Grandpa Rome probably had a good reason for not giving them the recipe.

With not even his brother on his side, he stormed out of the apartment and back to his own. He curled up on his bed, his pillow to his chest, when he felt his phone vibrate in his back pocket. Probably Feliciano texting him to apologize. His eyes widened when he saw the name on the screen.

**To Lovi~**

**From Spanish Bastard**

_I'm sorry Lovi. I didn't know how much that recipe or Roma meant to you. I didn't even realize it was your Grandpa Rome… If you can ever forgive me for what I've done I'd like to take you out sometime. Please?_

Lovino scoffed, rolling his eyes at the text. Did the Spanish bastard ever learn? He kept taking him out and it never ended well. Would he ever get it through his thick skull that he wasn't the dating type. Well of course he wouldn't. That wasn't the case. He just didn't like him, that's right. Lovino took his sweet time replying however, contemplating an insulting enough reply.

**To Spanish Bastard**

**From Lovi~**

_Dammit bastard, I thought I told you that my name was Lovino. Lo-vi-no. Not this Lovi~ bullshit. And what's with the squiggle. What does that even mean? Anyway, maybe I'll go on another date with you. If you manage not to fuck it up again. Maybe meet for coffee. NO promises. At all._

Lovino nodded as he sent the text, proud at how he was able to put all of his thoughts down in so few words. Usually it would take him a three page text, but not this time. He frowned, his hand curled around his phone, almost like he was waiting for a text back. He just frowned and turned off his phone and going to bed, leaving Antonio to wait for any more texts.

_**AN: **__So remember to Review and share with your friends ^_^_


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:** I know…I sort of suck. I'm not dead though…just in college! So I hope you don't hate me and you don't mind the really tiny update…I have Thanksgiving Break at the end of next week and I'll do my best to get the next chapter out. Unbetaed because my Beta like…disappeared. So yeah, if someone wants to beta and can pester me into writing more frequently, PM me.

Antonio flopped down on his bed, frustrated with the Italian that had just stormed out of his house. Ok, so he understood how anything about Roma could be touchy, but it wasn't just that. _Everything _was touchy with this kid. Food, his brother, his love life, his friends, anything said about anything else was off limits. He had never been so frustrated with anything in his entire life. Usually men (and women) fell easily into his lap with only minimal charm applied. Sometimes there was the stubborn prick that required all of his charm, but even Lovino was beyond that. He just didn't want to let anybody in, so consequently, he was pushing Antonio further and further away. He was beginning to see what Gilbert meant about the kid being hard to love. But he was Antonio Carriedo-Fernandez. He didn't just give up; he persevered and kicked ass in bets. This one would be no different. Now, it was personal and he had to win that bet.

Lovino felt funny. Not in the "I'm really sick" way, but in the "I'm nervous…what if I mess up, oh god oh god oh god" way. Feliciano just laughed when his brother told him this and told him it was just because he was nervous about the date he was about to go on with Antonio. Lovino sighed, unsure as to why he was giving the fucker so many chances. Feliciano insisted it was because Lovino had feelings for him, but once again, the grumpy Italian just brushed it off as nausea.

Lovino had agreed to meet Antonio in the small coffee shop where they had first formally met, for coffee. And nothing else. He had watched his brother flinch when Lovino threatened to castrate the man if he tried anything funny. Antonio just took it in stride, repeating that it would all be over as soon as he could get the Italian to care about him. Then he could quickly end it and collect his money from Gilbert. It would be that easy. Then again, nothing was ever that easy…especially for him. He sighed softly, realizing that if the Italian got attached to him, he would probably become attached to the Italian. In that case, it was a win-win situation. He got a cute little lover and some money to spend on him. And even if it didn't work out like that, he still got some cash.

The coffee shop was rather empty as they ordered their drinks and then sat down. Antonio had insisted on paying, despite Lovino's protests, and as frustrating as it was, Lovino had to admit to himself that it was also rather sweet…in its own really weird, not sweet way. It was odd, how smoothly everything went that day. Lovino was his normal, grumpy self and Antonio was overly happy, but it worked. They talked, discussed goals, how they had grown up, everything. It tensed slightly when the subject of how they came out came up, but Antonio just gave up his story relaxed, not ashamed of his sexual orientation. He had just come home with a man one day and everyone understood. They had even known it way before then. Lovino nodded his family just as accepting as Antonio's. He had brought a girl to the restaurant once, on a date. When he got back to his apartment, Grandpa Rome was there with Feli and they sat him down to tell him that they were ok with his sexual orientation and he didn't have to hide it by bringing girls around. It was odd, because before then he hadn't even thought about being gay, but everyone was so accepting it made him think more about it. It was an odd way to come out, but it almost made it easier when he did have his first boyfriend.

Antonio was shocked to hear that Lovino had dated a bit before. Nothing extensive, but enough to have a bit of experience. Lovino, however, was not shocked to hear how often Antonio had dated. It seemed that he had dated every eligible man in the town and then some.

At the end of their day, which consisted of them sitting and chatting in the café, Antonio insisted on walking Lovino home and holding his hand the entire way there. Antonio felt rather proud of himself, he had finally breached some part of the Lovino barrier and he was that much closer to winning his heart and the money. At Lovino's door, Antonio smiled kindly at the younger man and pecked his cheek quickly.

"Thank you Lovi~ for the third chance I mean. I hope you let me take you out again sometime soon." Lovino blushed deeply and just shrugged, looking away as he opened his door. "Yeah well…don't push your luck. This was just a pity date…don't expect anything to come from it." Antonio chuckled and nodded. "Of course not Lovi~ Have a good afternoon alright?" Lovino just grumbled and then went inside his apartment. It was…odd, to have someone so into whom he was someone all over him. His other boyfriends had dated him because they wanted to be with Feliciano or someone was paying them to date him so he wouldn't feel so lonely. He began to think what it would be like if that happened with the Spanish bastard. He'd probably get really pissed…and maybe break stuff. Probably break stuff.

Antonio grinned as he walked back to his apartment. The date had gone better than he had planned. Sure it had been a day date, but he had still made major progress on the kid. Lovino had begun to open up; he even sort of smiled once while they were talking. It was a massive success and he couldn't wait to rub it into Gilbert's face. Usually he wasn't the braggadocios type, but this was different. Lovino was worth a lot of money to him and a lot of time. He sighed, grabbing the last slice of Hangover Special from the fridge, munching on it as he thought of tactics to completely win over Lovino.

Feliciano was almost frightened the next day at work when he noticed how…normal Lovino was acting. He smiled every now and again, even laughed once. His voice was more animated during story time and he seemed over all in a better mood. It was weird. Feliciano was glad for the change, but he couldn't really figure out why he was so uneasy about it. He wanted nothing more than for his older brother to be happy, but the sudden change in mood was almost extreme. He wasn't the only one who noticed. Gilbert and Matthew were sort of weirded out by the sudden mood swing as well. Everyone exchanged looks throughout the day, silently agreeing to corner him in the small break room during lunch.

Lovino sat in his normal corner, munching on some of the leftover pasta from his second, disastrous date with Antonio. Feliciano sat down across from him and Matthew and his fiancée joined him as well. He looked up from his pasta, an eyebrow raised.

"I will not share with any of you bastards so you can get that thought out of your heads! Now go away…" He went back to his pasta, glancing up after a minute to notice that they were all still there. "What do you bastards and Feliciano want? I'm eating here." "Ah…well _Fratello…_um well…we were just wondering…what put you in such a good mood? I mean…you're actually smiling…you were even humming earlier." Gilbert scoffed slightly, crossing his arms. "You were humming a bit ago too…it was weird Lovino."

Lovino felt a blush cover his cheeks and he set down his Tupperware of pasta. "I don't know what you bastards are talking about…really…I just…well …can't I be happy too? I…I'm sort of seeing someone…if you could even call it that." Everyone was shocked at the blushing outburst and suddenly Gilbert felt very guilty. He had lost the bet, clearly, but when Antonio learned that he would collect his money and leave the little Italian, causing his mood to worsen. That was no good. Gilbert sighed and stood up.

"Come on guys, let's leave him to his lunch…we should be getting back to work. Lovino you should get back to work soon too. It's almost time for the little ones afternoon nap." Lovino just nodded and began eating his pasta. The others stared at Gilbert, confused, but listened to him, getting back to work, still unsure of how anyone could spend too much time around the usually grumpy Italian.

**AN: **Also, I had someone review saying that they hated that I 'begged' and seemed desperate for reviews…well I'm sorry if that seems to annoy people, but for all the other authors out there, reading this, we've all hit that point at least once…I mean, seriously…but anyway, I hope you like the story…sorry again for the lack of updates and how short it is. College is like…really really hard. For all of you college students out there reading this, you get it.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Yay~ I finally got this written, I know it's short, lo siento guys….seriously. But finals are coming up and I have like a billion final projects. Christmas break starts soon as well and that's a month long so I'm hoping to pull a Getting Along and finish it then…Hope you like it. Also, Beta'd by America's the Hero

2 Months Later

Lovino sighed as he straightened his tie, looking at his reflection in the mirror. He and Antonio had been seeing each other for 2 months now and the other was taking him out for their anniversary. He blushed at the thought of celebrating a 2 month anniversary, but Antonio had begged him to come, so of course he would. He smiled when he heard a knock on the door.

Antonio was nervous. He had been seeing Lovino for two months and in that entire time, the Italian had softened up and actually shown him affection. He knew that their relationship would come to an end as soon as Gilbert gave in and admitted that he had won. Sure Lovino was nice and all, but he had been blue balled the entirety of their 'relationship.' He had thought about going out with someone else while he was with Lovino, but that would nullify his agreement with Gilbert, he had to like the other as well. He shrugged, chuckling a bit as he knocked on Lovino's door. He had always been good at faking interest.

Antonio led Lovino to a small restaurant, hidden away in a small part of town. It was nice, warm, and the food was good. Lovino took a deep breath as he stepped inside. It smelled like home, comforting and warm. He blushed as Antonio took his hand and they sat. He had thought all day about the upcoming evening and he had decided that tonight would be the night. No more holding back, he was going to give Antonio his virginity that night. He blushed at the thought and took a few deep breaths, just happy to get through dinner. Antonio saw a nervous look on Lovino's face as they sat down and he slipped on his sugary sweet tone.

"Are you alright, Lovi?" He tilted his head slightly and looked at the other, placing his hand on top of the others. Lovino blushed softly and nodded, "Si, I'm alright Antonio…just um…excited I guess. We've been dating for two months. That's the longest I've ever been in a relationship."

Antonio looked a bit surprised, suddenly feeling guilt fill him. He was Lovino's longest relationship? Hell, he was probably the boy's first. He sighed and then smiled softly. "That's so sweet Lovi…I'm glad that I've been able to hold onto you the longest." He smiled and kissed his hand, causing the Italian to blush deeply, looking away from the other.

"Um…I know we talked about our plans and stuff…b-but I want to give you something for our anniversary." Antonio was yet again, surprised. Lovino wanted to give him something? Dammit…he hadn't even thought about getting the grumpy Italian something. That wouldn't go over well.

"Oh Lovi, you don't have to, really, I don't mind! Just having you is enough." Lovino bit his lip and nodded. "Si, I know…but there's something very special that I want to give to you. Something I can only give to one person…" He looked down, blushing deeply, hoping that Antonio caught the drift.

Antonio was thrown back, he got the others meaning, but he wasn't expecting that at all. Lovino was a virgin? He wanted to give that away to him of all people? That was amazing. He hadn't expected the other to trust him enough, but apparently he did. "Lovino, I would be honored to be your first." He smiled and then went quiet as their dinner came.

They ate in a comfortable silence, their knees brushing against each other every now and again, causing Lovino to have a permanent blush on his cheeks. Antonio had to admit that the Italian's blush was very cute, probably one of his best features. When the finished Antonio paid and offered the other his arm. "Shall we go Lovi? We can walk through the park or we can go home. Whatever you want to do." Lovino seemed to be full of surprises that evening and bit his lip, telling the other, "Whatever you want to do Antonio…I'll follow." Antonio smiled and kissed his cheek. "Can I take you to my home, Lovi?" Lovino nodded, his heart pounding in his chest as he followed the other to his place.

Antonio lived in a small, but lovely little house a few blocks from Lovino's apartment. It was one story, decorated with paintings and glassware; Lovino was, to say the least, blown away. "Antonio, some of this art is magnificent! Where did you get it?" Antonio chuckled, glad to see that the other was admiring his art collection, "Oh you know…here and there. I actually painted a lot of it." Lovino was astonished, that had just confirmed that Antonio was the perfect man. He cooked, cleaned, was sweet, and he painted.

"That...oh Antonio, that's amazing!" he hugged him softly, blushing a bit. He looked up at the older male and bit his lip, pressing a soft kiss to his lips, his heart fluttering. "I…I meant what I said earlier at dinner. I…I want to give it to you." He glanced away, blushing darkly and Antonio brought his face back around, pressing a soft kiss to his lips.

"I'll make sure to be gentle, Lovino…I promise I won't hurt you." Somewhere in the back of his mind he cringed. The only way he'd be able to keep that promise was if the bet with Gilbert was kept under the table, and, depending on how the evening went, Antonio realized that their relationship might not last much longer. He pushed those thoughts away, and kissed the other again, a bit deeper, smiling softly when Lovino responded. He picked up the small Italian and carried him to the bedroom, laying him down. "Remember, Lovino, relax…I promise this will feel good."

It was everything Antonio said it would be and more. He was gentle, soft, and when it hurt, he slowed down and made it better. That night, Lovino curled up tight to Antonio, sleeping peacefully. Antonio, on the other hand, was tormented. It had been wonderful, no, perfect. Lovino had responded to his touches wonderfully, and Antonio found himself responding just as much to the other's hands. He sighed and stroked his back, looking at the sleeping boy. He couldn't do it now, he couldn't leave Lovino Vargas. He wanted the money that Gilbert had promised him, no doubt, but now he wasn't sure if he had lost or won. Not only had Lovino fallen for him and shown him soft affection, he had found himself falling for the Italian. That had not necessarily been part of the plan. Part of the bet had been that he couldn't feel like this for Lovino, but he had been planning on faking that part, now he couldn't; now he knew how wonderful and sweet Lovino was. He had seen it at dinner and through their time together, along with his crass anger, but it's what made him unique, beautiful even. He sighed, pushing the thoughts to the side and then he smiled, kissing Lovino's head. He didn't have to worry about that for now, just the man he was holding. He held him closer and let himself drift off.

It wasn't uncommon for Gilbert to randomly show up at Antonio's house, in fact, it happened quite often. On this particular evening, he had decided to drop by to see how their most recent date had gone. He unlocked the door with his key and stepped in, walking to Toni's bedroom where he was sure to be and stopped dead in his tracks. There was Lovino, hair tousled, face blushing pink with Antonio's arm wrapped around him, both naked. Oh no, oh dear. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, pulling out $40 and setting it down on the bedside table with a simple note: "You win." He chuckled again and then left, eager to tell Mattie what had happened between the two, hoping that it would last just a bit longer. Both men seemed happier than they had been since Gilbert had met either.

Lovino woke up early and stretched a bit, biting his lip and wincing when he felt a small pain in his lower back. He blushed softly at the thought of what had happened the other night. He couldn't believe he had done that. He in no way regretted it, but it was so out of character. He smiled a bit and glanced at the table to see the time and his eyebrows shot up when he saw the money and note. His eyebrow furrowed and he nudged Antonio awake.

"Toni…Antonio! Someone was in here…left you some money and a note…What did you win Toni?" He tilted his head, genuinely confused, his heart pounding uncomfortably. Antonio stretched a bit and kept his arms tight around the other, his brow furrowed before he snatched the note. That was Gilbert's handwriting without a doubt. Dammit, if he had written any more, his secret was out for sure. He just shook his head and shrugged. "Gilbert and I bet on a hockey match a while ago and they played it last night. Guess I won. He's also giving me six bushels of tomatoes…we should cook together sometime." Lovino pushed aside how quickly Antonio answered and smiled a bit, nodding. "Si…I can make you some of my pasta sauce…fresh." He nuzzled the other's chest and smiled a bit. Antonio blushed and his heart fluttered. He sighed a bit before kissing the other's head. He liked this too much to think about anything else right now, he'd worry some other day. The rest of their day was spent either in the tub or curled up on the couch, cuddling and laughing together.

In late afternoon, Antonio was woken up from his siesta by a knock on the door; he just called for them to come in and kept his face buried in Lovino's hair, holding him close. He heard a chorus of 'aww's' and a soft chuckle. He glanced back and saw Gilbert with Matthew and Ludwig with Feliciano. He groaned softly and held Lovino closer, sighing. "What do you want? It's siesta time…" Feliciano chuckled softly and smiled. "Ve~ I know but I wanted to see if what Gilbert said was true…that you two were…close." He grinned and Ludwig blushed a bit, rolling his eyes. Matthew laughed softly. "It's really cute…I mean seriously, you two are a perfect picture. In fact…" he pulled out his camera and took a quick picture of the two cuddled up together, smiling a bit. Antonio blushed a bit, and Lovino groaned, pressing his face into Antonio's shoulder.

"Who's here? What's going on bastard?" he looked up and glanced around, blushing deeply and pushing himself away from Antonio, falling to the floor. Antonio chuckled and moved so he could look at the other. "Are you alright, Lovi?" The others cooed softly and then Gilbert laughed a bit. "Let's leave these lovebirds to their own devices." Matthew smiled and pulled out the Polaroid, setting it on the table for them. Lovino's brow furrowed and he picked it up, blushing when he saw it. "Can I…keep this? It's really cute." He mumbled but Antonio nodded. "Si, you can have it." He kissed his cheek softly and smiled. "Now, how about dinner."

A/N: Thanks for reading! Review and send to your friends. Sorry if the ending sucks I just…I couldn't think of a better way to end it…the chapter I mean


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Hey guys! So I'm back after another long hiatus. Sorry guys, college has been pretty much…overtaking my life. I am on break now and I'm expecting to get at least one more chapter out after this. This is definitely going to be my longest fic. Unbeta'd…and also a Christmas gift to all my fans and especially all my past Beta's. I love everyone who's been following me so long. So for whatever holiday you celebrate, this is your present. Enjoy!

Everything had been going well since the night of their anniversary almost a month ago. Almost too well. Lovino couldn't help to be a bit skeptical, that's how he was, but he could still enjoy everything that was going right! He hummed softly as he stirred the tomato sauce for the pasta that he was going to give the kids for dinner. It was his turn to tuck them all in and tell them goodnight stories, and well, he wasn't complaining. It was one of his favorite jobs at the orphanage. He was cooking and tucking the kids in, Gilbert was working the night shift and Matthew would be spending the night with the kids.

He left the sauce to simmer and he began the trek to the front desk so he could ask Matthew and Gilbert if they wanted any pasta. Usually he wouldn't offer, but since Antonio had showed up, his spirits had been lifted. He had even smiled once at Gilbert. As he stepped closer to the front desk he could hear Gilbert speaking. Who could be stopping by this late? His brow furrowed as he quickened his pace and then he froze when he heard Antonio's voice. He let himself smile a bit. Was Antonio there to surprise him? He bit his lip as he tried to keep his pace normal and then he felt his heart stop.

"Please Gilbert, won't you drop it? This isn't a game anymore!" Gilbert laughed a bit "Maybe not, but it was once. We made a bet and you won…so why aren't you claiming your prize and leaving? I mean seriously….2 months with him must be driving you insane!" Antonio looked down "Three months…it's been 3 months together…and I'm happy Gil. Really." Gilbert snorted and rolled his eyes "I doubt it…I mean seriously, Lovino is such a prick!" Antonio just remained quiet and sighed "Si…Lovi can be disagreeable…stubborn…He can make everything so difficult sometimes and I hate him for it! But…I love him too. Very much Gilbert…" Gilbert sighed and then hugged his friend. "Congratulations Toni. I'm proud of you…and seriously, ever since you came around, Lovino has been a bit more tolerable." Antonio chuckled and smiled, hugging the other back. "Gracias Gil…Now I'm going to go surprise Lovi in the kitchen~ I'll see you later!"

Lovino had only heard the bad parts, all about how it had been a bet and all about the things Antonio hated. His heart felt like it couldn't take it and when he saw Antonio walking towards him, he just wanted to cry, but he'd hold himself together and not let the other know he'd been hurt so terribly.

Antonio nearly ran into Lovino and when he saw him, his eyes widened. What if he had heard…No, he couldn't have heard anything. He would have kicked his ass if he had heard it. "Lovi! I was just here to see you~" He wrapped his arms around the other and frowned when the other didn't respond with any of his normal reactions. No pushing, shoving, kicking or hugging. That was odd…very odd. He shrugged a bit and stepped back a bit, smiling brightly at his boyfriend. "So how are you Lovi? Not working too hard I hope?" Lovino just shrugged "No…just coming to ask Gilbert if he wants dinner tonight…" He sighed when he heard an affirmative answer from around the corner coming from the albino. He nodded and turned around, walking back to the kitchen. Now Antonio was beginning to worry. Usually Lovino would at least call him a bastard, now he wasn't even acknowledging his existence!

Lovino turned his back on the other and felt hot tears prick at the back of his eyes and he quickly wiped them away. He took a deep shaky breath and went to the kitchen, finishing off dinner and then calling the kids into the cafeteria. He could feel Antonio behind him, but he refused to acknowledge him, instead, just smiling a bit at the kids, giving each their serving of pasta and then serving Gilbert and Matthew.

Antonio pouted. Lovino had given everyone pasta, and was now even sitting down, munching on the delicious treat himself, but had yet to offer any to his boyfriend. Antonio sighed and sat down, taking Lovino's hand, distracting him from his pasta.

"Lovi…mi Lovinito..is everything alright? You aren't yourself…" Lovino snatched his hand away and looked down, biting his lip and shaking his head. "No…everything isn't alright Antonio…I…" he choked back a few tears. He wouldn't ever tell Antonio the real reason why he was breaking up with him. As angry as he was, he didn't want to feel like a snoop and he wanted Antonio to be able to recover quickly from the blow he was about to deliver. "I want to break up Antonio…I don't want to be in a relationship with you anymore." He looked down; not wanting to see the hurt that he knew would be in the other's eyes.

Antonio felt like he had been stabbed in the heart. Lovino was breaking up with him? Why…what could he have done to anger the Italian? It hadn't even crossed his mind that Lovino may have heard everything he said earlier to Gilbert. "Lovi…that's a good joke…now really, what's wrong, _amor_?" Lovino shook his head and looked down, clenching his fists. "I told you…I am breaking up with you Antonio and I never want to see you again!" His voice had risen just slightly but the end of the statement and Antonio just nodded dumbly, standing and walking out the door. Unlike Lovino, who had been holding back his tears, Antonio had let his fall the instant Lovino had suggested a breakup and the sight of his boyfriend…no, _ex-_boyfriend, crying had made Lovino crack. The instant Antonio was out the door, Lovino began to sob, tears streaking his face.

It was like Lovino had done a total one eighty. He no longer liked spending time with the children and everything he cooked burned. He spent most of his time cleaning up now, because his constantly grumpy demeanor confused the kids. Gilbert sighed softly when he noticed the change. Had that dumbass Toni told him about the bet? He doubted it; Antonio really cared about Lovino and wouldn't tell him something like that. Finally, he sat next to Lovino in the break room and glanced at him.

"So Lovino…what's been going on? You and Antonio ok? You know I haven't really seen him lately." He glanced at Lovino and was met with a harsh, puffy red eyed glare. "How would I know how that bastard is doing? I…I broke up with him last week. I don't talk to him at all anymore." Now that was a development. Lovino had broken up with Toni? He hadn't seen that one coming a million miles away. "Why would you break up with Toni? Probably broke the poor guy's heart!" Gilbert sighed softly, running a hand through his hair. Lovino's glare only sharpened as he answered. "You should know why…it's partially your fault after all. I'll _bet you _50 bucks and some tomatoes that you know the answer…" he trailed off, tears springing back to his eyes and Gilbert's eyes widened. Oh shit, how the hell did the kid know? "Lovino…listen man, it was a bet, but Antonio was seriously committed…he cared about you man!" Lovino stood, picking up his bowl. "If he had cared about me he would have told me…" Lovino let his tears fall and he moved to a different room to let his tears drown him.

Antonio wasn't fairing much better, in fact, Gilbert was positive that he was doing significantly worse. He hadn't seen the other since the day of the apparent break up, but when he went over to his place, he wasn't pleased with what he saw. Antonio had always been a bit of a drinker when he was partying with his friends, but now, there were beer bottles everywhere, the place reeked of beer, vomit and…was that tears? He sighed and made his way through the trash to Antonio's bedroom and he ran a hand through his hair. Antonio was curled up on his bed, nursing a bottle of whiskey and a bowl of tomatoes, greasy, obviously dirty. Gilbert flinched when he heard his friend whimper and he sat down next to him, placing a hand on his back. Antonio looked up and then began to glare at Gilbert, sitting up and pushing the albino away. "What do you want Gilbert?" Gilbert was taken aback by the harsh tone of voice used by the usually mellow Spaniard. "I…well I guess I just wanted to check on you…you've been distant." Antonio sat up, glaring; his eyes glazed over and dull. "Of course I'm distant! Lovi…he doesn't want to be with me…" he let out a soft sob and he wrapped his arms around his knees. Gilbert bit his lip and looked at the other, running a hand through his hair. "Why did Lovino break up with you?" Antonio just shook his head and sobbed again "He…he said he doesn't want to be in a relationship with me. Gilbert…what if he heard what we said…a-about the bet?" Gilbert bit his lip, debating whether or not he should tell Antonio that the other had… "He heard everything Antonio…he heard us talking about the bet." Antonio's eyes widened and he looked at Gilbert. "He heard…he heard us talking about the bet…" his eyes widened when he realized what else the other must have heard. He let out a strangled cry and buried his face into the other's shoulder, sobbing harder. Gilbert awkwardly wrapped his arms around the other and sighed softly, "I'm sorry Toni…I never should have made that bet…sure Lovino would still be grumpy as hell, but then neither of you would be this miserable. Antonio looked up at his friend, his eyes wide. "L-Lovi is miserable? Oh no…he shouldn't be upset…n-not because of stupid old me…" Gilbert rolled his eyes and sighed. "Think about it Toni…He probably thinks all of it was a lie…" He silently cursed himself, realizing a bit too late that that was the wrong course of action. He sighed and rubbed the others back comfortingly. "Maybe…maybe you could make it up to him somehow. I mean…I don't know how…" Antonio sniffled, shaking his head a bit. "I doubt it…I…I want to so much…I want my Lovi to forgive me…but what could I do?" Gilbert grinned, that dangerous gleam in his eye, and he leaned forward as he began planning their next course of action.

Lovino sighed, curling up on the couch in the orphanage, a small cup of tomato soup in his hands as he stared blankly at the wall. He could hardly feel anymore. He had never experienced that kind of betrayal before and now that he had, he didn't know what to do with all of the pain. He took a sip of the soup, a dry sob shaking his body. After nearly a week of endless tears, he was dry. He could no longer cry, but he could sure as hell feel the pain. He felt a tug on his sleeve and he groaned a bit. "What!?" When he looked down, he instantly regretted it. A small girl stood at the edge of the couch shaking slightly and biting her lip. "M-Mr. Lovi…if…if you could…I mean do you think that you could read me a story? It's dark and scary all alone in my room and well I just…I'm scared…" Lovino sighed and he set his soup down and picked the girl up, placing her on his lap. He had taken the night shift, but had neglected his normal story telling duties. "Alright…sorry for snapping earlier. Now…what kind of story would you like to hear?" It was odd hearing his voice sound so…affectionate. He hadn't heard that tone of voice since…he had come in and out of his life. The little girl held onto one of his arms as she thought and then she smiled brightly, "oh, could you tell me how you and Mr. Toni met!" Lovino had brought Antonio in for story time every now and again and then kids had all become rather attached. Although they hadn't seen him in a week, they still always asked how he was and Lovino continued to lie about their relationship. He sighed and nodded, beginning the story and working his way through, making sure to sound extra happy. He trailed off when he didn't know how to end it and the little girl looked up at him, tilting her head. "But…What's the end of the story Mr. Lovi? Are you and Mr. Toni going to get married?" Lovino bit his lip and shook his head, tears forming in his eyes. "I don't know…Now, how about I take you to bed and I'll tuck you in. Does that sound alright?" She just nodded and she clung to him as he picked her up and carried her to bed. He tucked her in and then curled up on the couch with his soup, shaking a bit, letting the tears begin to fall. So he had been wrong, he still had some tears left to shed over that dumb Spanish bastard.

AN: Alright…well then. You know the deal. Review and all that good stuff. Have a good break everyone and good luck in 2013!


	8. I am so Horrendously sorry

Hey guys, I'm sorry this won't be a real update…College has been kicking my ass and I was just so unhappy with the last update that I decided to take a short break…that turned into a 5 month break. I'm the worst…I know. So, I'm hoping that this weekend, before dead week and finals start, I'll have time to pop out a new chapter and get everything settled before I start my summer job in Yellowstone…god…*sigh* ok…and to the guest reviewer who reviewed today (5/1/13) yes I'm alive…I'm just a student at university….

Alright, much love, and super sorries!

They Call Me Armageddon


End file.
